


Wake up, Daydreamers

by threeflavouredmute



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abandonment, Daydreaming, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, No beta we die like every redhead in rwby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-RWBY, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeflavouredmute/pseuds/threeflavouredmute
Summary: What if.. Remnant didn't exist? What if everything was just a made up story to keep their mind off of everything that happened to them?What if.. They were in an asylum?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU were Remnant is a make believe world that the RWBY characters use to escape their trauma.
> 
> 1\. Remnant is fake but I kept their birthplaces the same. (Aka Ruby in Patch Vale) because I didn't feel like making up any other ones.
> 
> 2\. An OC is the doctor, which I'm not always a bit fan of oc inserts but I couldn't use an actual RWBY character or real life person.
> 
> 3\. NONE OF THIS IS ACCURATE IN THE SLIGHTEST.

She believed she could.. She really did, and they all played with her.. Every single one of them. No matter how many times the doctors told them all.. They all kept dreaming.

They all believed they had an ability or a unique trait.. Sure they were different mentally.. but not physically different from the outside world..

Ruby Rose. The black haired girl, with newly dyed red ends from paint, ran through the halls yelling, "You can't catch me! My semblance is speed, remember?!" With her long red scarf trailing behind her. 

Most of the doctors had no clue what a 'semblance' was, and just assumed it was part of the imaginary world her and her friends created to cope with their trauma. A world they called Remnant. A world where they were heroes against evil monsters, the doctors, they named Grimm.

Once they caught Ruby, she was thrown into her room before one of the doctors sighed and turned to the other, "Maes, nothing has stopped these dumb ass hallucinations these kids have been having.."

The blond doctor gave a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, "You're new here aren't you?" He asked with a certain tone that told her it was a rhetorical question. It was completely obvious. "You should hear the whole story they have. It's really quite detailed."

"Detailed? They change it every day!" She groaned, adjusting her jacket as she followed her co-worker to the file room, "One minute they're calling the doctors Grimm, next minute we're classified as Nevermores?"

He chuckled and opened a filing cabinet, pulling out numerous files, "There's many different types of Grimm, based on the type of doctor. The surgeons are known as Death Stalkers," He pulled out a sheet of paper out of one of the many folders that was placed on the table. It was a child's drawing of a massive black and white scorpion with a gold stinger. "They have names for all types of people they see. Regular check up doctors are called Beowolves, the taller ones get called Alpha Beowolves. There's Boarbatusks, Saybrs, Ursa Major and Minor, King Taijitu, Goliath, Creep, Griffon, Apathy, Beringel, Leviathan, Seer, Nuckelavee, Lancer, Salem, Wyvern and Geist."

"That's a lot! How do they remember them all?!" She gasped, looking at all the drawings. They were all done with crayons and pencil crayons and were done by children, but they were very detailed.

"It's simple really. Salem is the Warden apparently, because the patients never see her and they have deemed her as a mythical woman who controls the Grimm. The Wyvern, Nuckelavee and Leviathan are the Warden's secretary and assistants. Seers are the ones that patrol the halls at night to make sure no one sneaks out." Maes responded, pointing to each one of the drawings as he explained them. 

"Then.. What's a semblance? And a Crescent Rose or Melodic Cudgel? The White Fang? Silver eyes?" She asked before he pulled out more paper from the same file he got the Grimm from.

He pointed to a name on the list, "Ruby Rose. Her 'semblance' is Petal Burst, so she thinks when she runs really fast, she turns into rose petals. A semblance is basically a super power. Like.. I don't know.. Superman. Although they normally only get one, Ruby has two. Silver eyes."

"But many people have silver eyes.. how is it a super power?" She mumbled in confusion as she remembered the small black haired girl glaring at her and straining her mind really hard, like a little kid trying to use a super power.

"Ruby has never seen someone with her colour of eyes, especially not in the asylum. She thinks they're extremely rare, which they are, but not as much as she thinks. Ruby some how got it in her head that they give off a bright flash that scares the doctors away." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

She pursed his lips as he stared at the files in confusion, "The White Fang?" 

"The cleaning crew."

"Crescent Rose or Melodic Cudgel?"

"Pretend weapons. Crescent Rose is Ruby's imaginary scythe, but Melodic Cudgel is the cane of a boy named Roman 'Torchwick' or Brunswick, who plays as one of her rivals."

"She is a creative little one isn't she?"

"Absolutely.." After a moment, He cleared his throat and stood straight. "Well Mari, I suppose I should get back to work. I recommend reading these files whenever you meet one of the kids. You'll be able to understand them better and if you play along enough, they'll trust you." Maes gave her a wave before walking out, his boots echoing through the hallways.

Mari stared at the files for a minute before beginning to stack the files into a box so she could bring them to her office. "Coco Adel.. Cinder Fall.. Ah, Ruby Rose.. It couldn't hurt to look at it now.." She mumbled as she opened it.

Name: Ruby Scarlett Rose  
ID: r3dl1k3r0535  
Age: 16  
Birthday: October 31st  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'4" | 1.63 m  
Weight: 110 lbs | 50 kg  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Light grey  
Mental Illnesses: Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, schizophrenia  
Favourite Food: Strawberries  
Family: Summer Rose (Deceased mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (father), Yang Xiao Long (half sister who is also in the asylum), Qrow Branwen (half uncle)  
Birthplace: Patch, Vale  
Fears: Being alone, large crowds, interacting with strangers

History: Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, disappeared and was found deceased when Ruby was just five years old. Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was devastated and fell into a deep depression which resulted in him neglecting both Ruby and Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half sister. Yang was only seven at the time and struggled to take care of herself as well as her younger sister.  
When Ruby turned six, Yang wanted to go search an abandoned building on the opposite side of Patch to search for clues of Yang's missing biological mother, Raven Branwen. Along the way, they woke up a sleeping bear and were attacked. Yang lost her right arm before their uncle, Qrow Branwen managed to kill the animal while Ruby sat there and watched the whole thing, wailing and crying.

EXTRA INFO:

-The patient still believes her mother is alive and will often ask about her and her father's well-being. Telling the patient that her mother is dead will result in a tantrum and uncooperativeness for many weeks.

-Do not wear a white hood, for it'll look like the last memory she had of her mother and she will assume that you are her, and will have a very hard time letting you leave.

-Patient r3dl1k3r0535 often has sever nightmares. If she is seen having one, wake her up immediately and do anything to keep her happy. Even if you have to feed into her delusions.

"My god.." Mari mumbled as she closed the file and placed it in the box as well before picking it up and beginning to make her way to her office.

"These poor kids.. so desperate to be away from the trauma they experienced that they have to create their own imaginary world.. Where they're the heroes instead of the victims.."


	2. Weiss Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Mari gets even more work than she originally thought, because two doctors couldn't handle creativity, and then Mari meets a... Snooty little rich girl.  
> -  
> I genuinely feel bad for making Miles and Kerry assholes in this fic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU were Remnant is a make believe world that the RWBY characters use to escape their trauma.
> 
> 1\. Remnant is fake but I kept their birthplaces the same. (Aka Ruby in Patch Vale) because I didn't feel like making up any other ones.
> 
> 2\. An OC is the doctor, which I'm not always a bit fan of oc inserts but I couldn't use an actual RWBY character or real life person.
> 
> 3\. NONE OF THIS IS ACCURATE IN THE SLIGHTEST.

'A world with heroes.. But also with monsters..' Mari thought to herself as she silently walked through the hallways. Due to being lost in thought, she didn't notice someone approaching her until she bumped into their chest, almost dropping the file filled box, "A-ah! I apologize, Dr-"

"Take my shift!" The taller doctor practically begged Mari the second she stepped back to get a better view of him. Dr. Miles was one of the ones in charge of the, so called, 'Remnant Children', but it was clear he did not like such fantasies being thrown around in his face while having no control over it. "You already have their files! Please! I'm begging you, I don't want to work in that ward anymore!"

Normally, Mari would've refused such.. Stupidity, but she was very interested in these children, "I.. Suppose so. As long as you can convince the warden.. I don't see a problem in us switching jobs."

"Oh, thank you!" He practically sobbed, "Neither me nor Dr. Kerry could handle those pesky.. Daydreaming twits any longer!"

This caused the female to get rather annoyed, "So.. You're telling me that neither of you want to work with them.. because they are coping with their trauma?! You are a doctor!" She glared up at him, but he didn't react too much.

"They're all.. crazy! None of their treatments-"

"There isn't one, but two doctors working in that ward. And you expect a single doctor to carry out the orders to over 20 kids?! Is this because I'm the new doctor?!" Mari huffed angrily.

Dr. Miles held up his hands innocently. "Hey, it's the rules here. The newbies get all the hard jobs. Plus I would much rather do your job, laying on my ass and waiting for a patient to try and escape sounds like heaven at this point. Plus I'm honestly sick of these kids ignoring reality."

Mari had to physically stop herself from dropping the box and slapping him, "Their little world they created is a way to cope with trauma! It's not every day a child has to watch blood be shed right in front of their eyes, or even watch their family crumble to pieces.. You are disgusting! Disrespecting human beings that aren't like you.."

Without warning, she was shoved aside, and into the wall as Miles stormed past her, "God damn newbies.. Always thinking they're top dog.. Always thinking these psychos can be fixed.. Wake up, daydreamer!" He groaned as he walked down the hallway.

"I'll do your job, much better than you ever did!" Mari barked back, setting down the box to fix her clothing and make sure none of the files in the box were disorganized.

Dead silence filled the hallways until she reached the door to the main common room. Through the window, she could see a few of the 'problem' children off in the far corner, playing around as if their world was real. One of the ones that stood out the most was an older raven haired teen bossing around a male with black hair with crutches, and a female with hazel hair and tan skin, almost as if they were her servants. The black haired boy looked quite annoyed, but he didn't really do much, meanwhile the tan girl was eagerly awaiting the older teen's commands. 

Before she could examine anyone else, it sounded like someone was repeatedly tapping their foot from behind her, "Beowolf," A higher class, female voice called from behind her, causing Mari to quickly spin around. Instantly, she was face to face with.. a short and thin teen with bleach blonde hair that was tied into a side pony tail with a white scrunchy, "I would like to get by." The extremely pale teen held her self in such a way that demanded respect, almost as if she was pointing a sword directly at the doctor's throat. 

"My apologies!" Mari laughed sheepishly, stepping back a few paces to let the woman pass. The patient clicked her tongue in annoyance and grabbed the door handle, but stopped upon seeing the box in Mari's hands. With another annoyed reaction, this time an eye roll, she opened the door and held it open for the older woman, although she seemed very.. embarrassed? 

"You should have someone helping you, you dolt. How would you have gotten through the door if I had not been here to help?" She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face as the doctor quickly scrambled through the newly opened door way.

Before Mari mentioned anything about being able to set the box down, the patient shut the door, only to pause with her hand on the door handle. She grit her teeth and clenched her fist before opening the door and clicking it shut repeatedly a few more times. Once she was done, she gave a sigh of relief before glaring at Mari, who knew better than to stare, so was looking down at her files.

'OCD, huh?' She mentally noted as she looked up at the blonde again. She definitely looked rich and thought highly of herself, despite being in such a place and despite having multiple mental and most likely physical illnesses. "I never got your name."

"Tch.. Beowolf pups.. Never know almost royalty when it's staring them in the face!" She gave a 'hmph' and lifted her nose into the air, like a snobby rich kid. "I am the Heiress to the Schnee Company, Weiss Schnee. The company that distributes dust across Remnant! I also didn't hear a 'Thank you' for holding that door open for you either, ungrateful Beowolf!"

'Doesn't the Schnee Company deal with weapon manufacturing? Not.. Dirt and dust?' Mari mentally deadpanned before shaking her self from her thoughts, "My bad.. Thank you so much for opening the door for me, Ms. Schnee, I very much appreciate your kindness towards me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run. I hope to see you again soon!" Mari smiled softly at Weiss, but absolutely adored the look on the Heiress' face. She was shocked.. But so very.. happy. Unfortunately, she couldn't savour the expression as she really had to get to her office to drop the heavy file box off.

She quickly walked through the common room and out into another hallway before looking down at the files. Barely peeking out from under a few other files, was the one with the name 'Weiss Schnee'. "I can wait until I get to my office.." She murmured to herself, but just found the thought of information being so close yet so far... unbearable.

It wasn't long before Mari started to jog through the hallways, never stopping until she reached her office. 

After fumbling with her keys for a few moments, she practically kicked her open office door the moment it was unlocked and rushed inside. She hurried to the desk and placed the box down before flicking on the light, eagerly grabbing the file labeled with the name of the company heiress.

Name: Weiss Blanche Schnee  
ID: m1rr0rm1rr0r  
Age: 18  
Birthday: December 13th  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'3" | 1.6m  
Weight: 100 lbs | 45 kg  
Hair Colour: Bleach blonde  
Eye Colour: Light blue  
Mental Illnesses: Obsessive compulsive disorder, schizophrenia  
Favourite Food: N/A  
Family: Willow Schnee (mother), Jacques Schnee (deceased father), Winter Schnee (older sister), Whitley Schnee (younger brother, also in the asylum)  
Birthplace: Atlas  
Fears: Being alone, her father, glass breaking

History: When Weiss Schnee was seven years old, Jacques Schnee (father) became severely abusive to everyone in the family. He demanded that they all act like the perfect family, such as always smiling, having perfect posture, etc, and if they didn't Jacques would get physically violent to the children, but would primarily abuse Willow Schnee (Mother), in front of the children.  
When Weiss was 13, Willow, a severe alcoholic finally lost her sanity during dinner one night and took a wine bottle to the side Jacques's head before stabbing him with the broken bottle,. Weiss and Whitley Schnee (brother) had no choice but to watch in horror as their mother stabbed their father over 56 times before finally stopping. When authorities came in, Jacques was announced dead at the scene and Willow was arrested, although claimed, and won, self defense.

EXTRA INFO:

-Avoid breaking glass around patient m1rr0rm1rr0r, it will send her into a PTSD panic attack as it'll remind her of the wine bottle.  
-She adores attention and being treated as a higher up. she will often do dramatic things and talk very highly of herself, even if it is lies. If she is caught in a lie, Weiss will become very enraged and will speak with you only when necessary.  
-She strongly dislikes the colour white as it was practically the only colour she saw all day and every day. If she is in a room with white walls, Weiss will become increasingly tense and agitated.

"Ah.. That's why she was so happy. I spoke to her as if she was a higher up without even knowing it." Mari smiled softly as she shut the file, placing it in the box with the others.

'I'll have to take over Dr. Miles and Dr. Kerry's jobs.. So that means all these children will be under my care.' Mari thought, resting her chin on her hand, 'Unfortunately I can't read all the files in a day.. So I'll just have digital copies sent to my work tablet, that way I don't have to carry any of the physical files.. But that also means I'll have to review files right before I go into their rooms and talk to them.. Oh god.. There's about.. 30 of these kids.. I hope I can do this alone and manage to visit every kid within a week. Will I be even able to do such a thing?.'

The female doctor looked out the window and smiled softly. "I'm excited to learn about this world they've created.. So life like.. But so much fantasy.. It's like these kids read a book or watched a play.." She murmured to herself, looking through the glass to see the disgusting world outside, filled with war, plague, famine and death..

'I hope they never wake up from their day dreams...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU were Remnant is a make believe world that the RWBY characters use to escape their trauma.
> 
> 1\. Remnant is fake but I kept their birthplaces the same. (Aka Ruby in Patch Vale) because I didn't feel like making up any other ones.
> 
> 2\. An OC is the doctor, which I'm not always a bit fan of oc inserts but I couldn't use an actual RWBY character or real life person.
> 
> 3\. NONE OF THIS IS ACCURATE IN THE SLIGHTEST.


	3. Blake Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost weeks of waiting in anticipation, Mari finally gets her wish. The Remnant Children are under her care.. Now to understand them, she needs to talk to one of them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is like an asylum at all.

It took a long time, roughly about two weeks, but eventually Mari got the clearances she needed to have the files put on the tablet, and to take care of the children that she was so interested in.

Lies she'd be telling if she said she wasn't stressed, but she would also be lying if she said she wasn't excited..

The blonde woman opened the email from the warden that had her schedule written, clear as day, "So today is Wednesday.. That means I get to talk to Blake Belladonna.. Oh what a pretty name."

She hummed a soft tune as she stood from her chair, walking around her desk as she opened the files on her tablet, "B.. Hm.. Blake, there we go." Mari smiled softly as she pressed her name.

Name: Blake Noir Belladonna  
ID: fr0m5h4d0w5  
Age: 17  
Birthday: November 23  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'6" | 1.68 m  
Weight: 120 lbs | 54 kg  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Hazel  
Mental Illnesses: paranoid personality disorder, schizophrenia  
Favourite Food: Fish  
Family: Ghira Belladonna (father), Kali Belladonna (mother), Sienna Khan (aunt), Adam Taurus (friend, also in asylum)  
Birthplace: Menagerie  
Fears: Being alone, large crowds, interacting with strangers, gun fire, shouting, racisim

History: Ghira Belladonna (father) was the leader of a very well known gang in Menagerie, called 'Faunus', who were thrown onto Menagerie, an island in the middle of the ocean, for their tanned skin. Blake went to peaceful protests almost daily as a kid, holding up a sign and crying out for them to be seen as equal.

One day a protest became a little too "violent", because an Atlas police officer felt threatened. The officer fired a shot into the crowd which ended up hitting Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna. The injury wasn't too severe, but it forced Ghira to step down from being the leader of the Faunus. Sienna Khan (aunt), Kali's sister, stepped up to be the position of leader. From then on protests became a lot more forceful and violent (from the police), involving gun fire, tear gas, rioting, etc.  
During a riot, Blake met Adam who was planning to escape Menagerie and offered to bring her with him, but before they could escape, police officers grabbed them and threw them into the asylum, deeming them as mentally ill.

EXTRA INFO:

-The patient believes the large black bow atop her head is cat ears, as it was a common symbol for the Faunus to style accessories to look like animal trait. It is believed that they were treated like animals, so they used these accessories to show they were more than animals. She believes they can help her hear better as well, so they help her with being less paranoid.

-Patient Fr0m5h4d0w5 is VERY jumpy. Only speak softly at the beginning of a conversation, and refrain from yelling or sudden movements.

-She prefers to read books rather than talk. A good subject for conversations is books you see on the shelves. If you don't know any, ask her about them and she will gladly tell you.

"Ugh.. Disgusting people. Throwing others on an island just for their skin tones.. I haven't heard much of the gang though. Maybe they got the rights they deserved.. Then again, humanity is disgustingly discriminatory. I suppose I'll do some research.. If I have time.." Mari sighed at the end of her auditory thoughts. As she walked through the halls, doctors left and right snickered and murmured.

"Poor baby Doctor Mari.."

"Did you hear? She gets to take care of the crazies."

"Does she really think she can fix them?"

"Newbies.. So stary-eyed and filled with hope. It's kinda sad if you think about it. Some people really believe they can make a change in the world.."

She sighed and adjusted her jacket before coming to a stop in front of an oak wood door. The door had a metal plate with the ID Fr0m5h4d0w5 engraved into it. The female doctor took a breath and reached up, slowly but softly tapped her knuckles against the wood.

There was a sharp intake from behind the door as well as what sounded like a book clapping shut, "Wh-who is it?!" A female voice demanded, their words shaking.

Mari frowned slightly, feeling bad for startling the teen, "Ah, it's Dr. Mari. I believe we have a meeting scheduled today." She said softly but loud enough for the black haired girl to hear.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened and said patient stood there, fidgeting nervously, "Right.. I heard Dr. Miles and Dr. Kerry quit watching us.."

"Unfortunately, but they're too simple minded so maybe it was for the best," Mari shook her head slightly as she studied the girl. Blake had hazel eyes black hair with a rather large bow perched on the very top of her head, that did in fact, resemble cat ears. "May I come in? I assume you'd be more comfortable staying in your room rather than taking a walk around the ward."

Blake nodded quickly and stepped back to allow the doctor into her room but left the door open. Mari gave a hum as she realized that she did that so she wouldn't feel trapped with a stranger. "You can.. uh.. have a seat at my desk.."

"Thank you. I hope you won't mind me taking a bit of notes as we speak. They aren't anything bad, it just helps me to get to know you," Mari smiled softly as she gestured to her tablet. Upon realizing that the patient was genuinely terrified, Mari pursed her lips, "I have an idea.. How about.. I show you my notes after we finish talking? And you can say what you want and don't want to be there?"

It took a few moments, but Blake quickly gave a nod and sat down on the edge of her bed, prompting the doctor to do the same, "So.. Beowo-"

"Mari.."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Mari, please. I don't want to be seen as a Grimm, I want to be seen as your friend." Mari bit back a smile at Blake's face before continuing, "I know I won't immediately have your friendship, but I'm willing to work for it."

"Are you really a Grimm?" Blake mumbled without thinking, causing her to pale and cover her mouth, "I-I'm sorry!"

Mari only kept smiling. "Yes I am.. Technically speaking. But I'm not like one of these ones. I'm not here for money, I'm here to help, and if I can't help then I'm going to make life easier. Now.. I'm curious, can you tell me a little bit about Remnant?"

"Why do you want to know?" Blake's bow shifted as she moved backwards onto her bed so she was leaning against the headboard.

"Like I stated, I just wish to get to know my patients better. Do you have a Semblance or a weapon as well?" The blonde asked softly.

"Shadow.." Blake sighed, crossing her legs as she held her book while Mari wrote down what she was saying. "I can create clones of my self that disappear upon impact.. And my weapon is Gambol Shroud."

"Very interesting." The smile never left the doctor's face. "Now.. I've been told that you and everyone gather together every week and talk about Remnant, is that right?"

The black haired girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Mari, "...Yeah..? Why?"

"Do you have a story line? Like a book? I apologize for being so curious.." Mari laughed sheepishly as she saw Blake's uneasy look.

"We're planning on Ruby to get spotted by Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, in a bit.. Right now we're explaining our Semblances, Weapons, Roles... We haven't done anything major yet, but we will become heroes.." Blake almost smiled, her look filled with determination.

"Would any of you be offended if I listened in? It is my job.. But I want to know if it's okay with everyone."

Pursing her lips, she looked down for a moment. "You're not going to.. Get mad at us for being huntsmen right..? Like the rest of the Grimm?"

"Never. I promise. It'll be just me and you guys in the main room, doors open, and I won't say a thing. Maybe I'll ask some questions every once in a while, but other than that, I won't interfere. A-as long as people aren't getting aggressive."

"We won't hit each other.. We can't. But.. I'll ask Ruby about it tomorrow.. and once we come up with an answer..." She trailed off in thought, "You're supposed to be meeting Yang tomorrow, right? Then she'll tell you all of our thoughts."

"Thank you, Blake.. Oh? Wait that book you have.." Mari adjusted her glasses to get a better look of it. The simple action caused Blake to quickly wrap her arms around it and curl in on herself slightly, biting her lip.

"I-I know we aren't allowed hard cover books! I'm sorry, it was a gift from my mother, and-and she didn't know-"

"Is it Ninja's of Love?" Mari asked, straightening up to look at the former Faunus member, "Don't worry, even if I did care about it being a hardcover, I would just simply by you a paperback instead."

Mari's patient sat there, slack jawed. She didn't move for a few moments, so the doctor looked up at the shelving unit in her room. "You.. know Ninja's of Love..?" She whispered.

"Yep, I even have the official box set, signed by the author. Unfortunately I don't have time to read it anymore.. Would you perhaps like it? I'm aware that it's frowned upon by the warden, but I'd be happy to know-"

"Yes please!" Blake gasped, clasping her hands together in a pleading manner. "I've been trying to get my mother to buy that set for years! It's unheard of in Menagerie so she has a hard time finding it.."

'She's.. Just a kid.. Just a little girl who stood up for what she believed in... Because her skin was different..' She then cleared her throat slightly, "If you don't mind me asking.. How come your mother has a hard time finding it?"

"Ah.. The colour of her skin and her status in the Faunus.. People don't like people like me.. So she isn't allowed into some store-"

Unable to hold her tongue, Mari ended up giving a quiet and disgusted noise. "Disgusting.." Blake's face went white as she looked up at Mari in horror, so to make herself clear, the doctor continued, "I meant, disgusting that people discriminate others, just for their skin tones.."

"Are... You a Faunus?" Blake whispered softly in awe before scanning her for the Faunus symbol, a tie resembling an animal trait.

Blinking in confusion, Mari tilted her head, "I thought Faunus were only of the darker skinned..?"

"Oh, that's a common mistake.. Faunus are people who fight for the rights of my kind. Their skin can be any colour.. But you don't have a ribbon.." She tugged the black ribbon on the top of her head for emphasis.

"I might just have to get one then..." Mari smiled before jumping slightly as the silent timer of her tablet went off. "Oh.. It's been an hour, has it? My, time really does fly by around here.. It's time for me to take my leave I suppose." She slowly stood up before remembering something. "Would you like to see my notes? Like I promised?"

"No, thank you though," Blake smiled softly, "You even offering to show me just tells me that you aren't like the other Grimm.. Maybe you're even a huntress.. Like us.."


	4. Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple walk with a motherly and protective lion. That's on fire. Pretty much a good summary of a walk with Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHO ISNT DEAD???? THIS BITCH WOOOOOOO

It was... Interesting, how the children reacted with each other. Especially this tall blonde woman and a short brown haired woman.

Mari noticed that the smaller of the two never left a ginger male's side, but she had always seemed to do something that absolutely irritated the hell out of the 'blonde bombshell' known as Yang Xiao Long. Anything from batting her eyelashes to sitting primly on a chair, whatever the small woman did, Yang glared at her with a fiery rage...

Currently, the firey teen was storming down the hallways, practically fuming from something or someone, probably the little brown haired girl, Mari noted to herself as she stood beside an oak doorway. 

"Stupid little girl! Always so smug!" Yang growled out before blinking as she noticed Mari beside the door to her room, "Oh. Was there an appointment set today? Damn, completely forgot. My bad, Beowolf." She gave her a sheepish smile and ruffled her long and clearly healthy blonde hair.

The doctor smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "No apologies needed. Shall we walk through the hallways or would you prefer to talk in your room?" Mari adjusted her grip on her tablet nervously as she realized she had forgotten to take a glance at Yang's file.

"I think a walk would calm me down much quicker," She laughed, turning her body, "To the gardens and back? I think it would be long enough?"

Mari nodded with another smile as she began to walk, "I think that should be wonderful. Now.. Yang Xiao Long, hmmm?" She held back a small chuckle as she saw the blonde strike a proud pose at her own name, "Shall we talk about what said 'little girl' did to infuriate you so much?"

Her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms with a huff, "Neo Politan. I just hate the way she acts like she's better than us! So smug and innocent looking, refuses to even utter a word to anyone but that damn ginger in a trenchcoat.."

While her patient rambled on, Mari struggled to find the name Neo Politan in her memory, only coming up with Neo Brunswick, but she knew better than to comment on anything out of worry it would mentally throw Yang out of Remnant and into anything trauma related. "Mhm... I see. Unfortunately I won't be able to talk to Neo herself for a little bit so I can not take sides in this matter. Can you tell me a little bit more about the engagements between you both?"

Yang was more than happy to ramble on about the little thorn in her side to the doctor, quite happy to have someone actually listen to her for once, unlike Miles and Kerry who brushed her off and told her to fix the problems herself.

Name: Yang Saffron Xiao-Long  
ID: 1bu7n  
Age: 18  
Birthday: July 28th  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'8" | 1.73 m  
Weight: 135 lbs | 61.25 kg  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Mental Illnesses: Intermittent explosive disorder, schizophrenia  
Favourite Food: Ramen  
Family: Taiyang Xiao Long (father), Raven Branwen (absent mother), Ruby Rose (Half sister, in Asylum), Qrow Branwen (uncle), Summer Rose (Deceased mother in law)  
Birthplace: Patch, Vale  
Fears: Being alone and/or abandoned, her sister in any sort of danger, bears

History: Raven Branwen (mother) abandoned Yang with Taiyang (father) at a very early age, resulting in Taiyang slipping into a depressive state. Being too young to care for herself, Yang had almost died from neglect before Summer Rose came into the picture and saved her while also pulling Taiyang out of his depressive state.

A few years after Ruby Rose (half-sister) was born, Yang (roughly 8 years of age) had begun to search the entirety of Patch for her birth mother, Raven. She and Ruby had wandered a bit too far into a forest and woke a sleeping bear. The animal had bitten and clawed Yang's right (dominant) arm before Qrow Branwen could kill it, Ruby watching the whole time. With time and money the family didn't have, they were able to buy Yang a robotic prosthetic arm. With the result of being in debt, Summer divorced Taiyang, only to be murdered months later, resulting in Taiyang to fall back into depression and force Yang into a motherly role to take care of Ruby.

EXTRA INFO:

\- Yang will become extremely agitated and enraged if she doesn't get to see her sister, Ruby, at least once a day, or if she sees Ruby upset. WARNING: WILL LASH OUT AT DOCTORS ANYONE CLOSE TO HER.

-Patient 1bu7n enjoys fulfilling a nurturing role to those around her, even if there is a large age gap between them. She will offer you gifts and treat you like her own child at times, seeming to be completely unaware of the fact she's doing it. Do not respond negatively.

-Before you part with Yang, make sure to assure her that you will be back and you are not abandoning her. Failure to do so with cause a full mental break down and she will not let you leave.

"Checkin' out my file?" Yang leaned over Mari's shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprise, which only resulted in laughter from the patient, "Don't worry, I won't bite! I'm flattered you want to know so much about little ol' moi, though." She grinned, folding her hands behind her head in a laid back manner.

"Right, my bad. I'm a little over worked at the moment so I didn't have time to read the file before I arrived." She chuckled, but blinked as it resulted in Yang frowning.

"So..." She lowered her arms, suddenly being quite a bit more serious, "They aren't allowing you proper breaks? That's so cruel! I'm sorry to hear that... If you ever need to, you can skip your appointments with me to get some extra sleep in.. Have you eaten then?" It didn't take Mari much longer than a few seconds to realize that this was Yang's motherly instincts kicking in from taking care of Ruby.

"Ah.. Thank you, really, that means a lot to me." Mari only smiled as Yang placed her non prosthetic hand against Mari's forehead, checking her temperature and all around making sure she was healthy. "Unfortunately, that would result in me possibly being removed from this position of being your doctor, ahem, Beowolf. But still. Thank you."

"If you're sure.." Yang lowered her hand and put it in the pockets of her shorts, almost immediately going back to her cocky and confident personality. "Anyway, I heard some little Beowolf wants to watch over us while me and my friends get into Beacon Academy and fight Grimm! Everyone seems fine with you being there, as long as you don't.. Y'know, attack us or get mad at us for our dreams, like the other Grimm. Hell! Even Blake seems to like you a little bit, and that's a surprising feat by its self!"

Mari's eyes widened in excitement as she gained a small hop to her step at the news, "oh wonderful! Don't worry, I would never interfere with any of your dreams or interactions with the others, unless it was strictly necessary of course! By necessary I mean like physical altercations such as a fist fight."

"Nah, we know not to make our fight scenes to physical. We don't want to actually hurt anyone!" Yang grinned, opening the door to the garden, only to stop dead as she saw the rain sprinkling down from the clouds, "ah.. Damn.. If I had known it was raining I would've brought an umbrella.. Think we can make it to the gazebo?"

Mari hesitated slightly, seeing how badly it was down pouring and how the path was slick with mud that would surely stain her white jacket, "I.. I think so.. Yeah!" She tucked her tablet under her jacket to prevent it from getting wet as she quickly followed Yang through rows of beautiful flowers to get to safety.

Once the two arrived at the shelter, Yang barked out a soft laugh of victory, but it resulted in a terrified squeal from the other side of the wooden structure. Sitting on a bench was a thin but tall woman with a bright red blush, and long brown hair. On the top of her head was a tall bow that resembled rabbit ears, silently telling Mari that she was a member of the Faunus. The brunette squealed out in terror at the sight of them before she rose her hands, which held some sort of Polaroid camera. Before either of the blonde women were blinded by a bright flash and a British woman squeaking out the word "sorry!"

Before either Mari could say something, or Yang could apologize, by the time the light faded the photographer had run past them, kicking up a little bit more mud than probably intended. "I feel bad.." The doctor murmured softly as she watched the woman scramble through the doors, only to look back at Yang.

"She got mud on you!" Yang gasped out before reacting with a surprising amount of anger and turning towards the door... And Mari could've sworn her hair lit up and her eyes turned red... But it must've been a trick of the light because when she blinked, everything was back to normal. "I outta-"

"Ah! No no! It's okay... Really!" Mari scrambled to think of anything that would calm Yang down before mentally snapping her fingers as a light bulb went off above her head. "C-can you help me clean it up? I.. Uh.. don't have a mirror." Surprisingly enough, the blonde turned back to her with a happy nod, untying the purple cloth around the bicep of her arm, the movements of the robotic arm a little unnatural compared to actual flesh and blood, but it got the job done.

The bombshell blonde sat her down on the bench and carefully began to clean the mud out of the "Beowolf's" hair and off her face, her motherly instincts acting up again.

"So, everyone has a semblance and a weapon right? Can you tell me about yours?" Mari asked after a few seconds of silence between the two, keeping the tablet tucked under her arm while she sat as still as she could.

"My weapons are Ember Celica." Yang jingles the large golden bracelets on her arms before stepping back once she was certain that the mud on the doctor was thoroughly cleaned off. "And my semblance is Burn. I can basically absorb energy from the hits I take and hit people back twice as hard!" She pumped her fists.

'So adrenaline...' Mari held her comment to herself as she stood up with a nod, "Truly impressive! I'm a tad jealous in a way!" She laughed softly, holding back the information as to why. Her patient didn't need to know of her struggles with the other doctors..

It seemed that Yang caught on to the fact that Mari would want that 'semblance' for a reason, but stayed quiet about it, "Shall we start heading back? I believe our hour is almost up." She murmured with a smile, although seemed kind of sad.

On the way back, Yang seemed to act a bit more abrasive towards Mari, seeming to be a little desperate at the same time. Such as responding to a question with "wouldn't you like to know", only to quickly scramble back with an answer and an apology. This happened quite a few times before they finally reached Yang's room with a sliver plate that had the ID 1bu7n carved into it, and by then, Yang had become extremely clingy and a little bit desperate to walk longer with her.

"M-maybe we could walk to the cafeteria! I assume you haven't eaten right?" She tried, trying to keep her smile on her face before Mari sighed, finally figuring out the problem.

"Hey hey... I'm not leaving you. I promise!" Mari smiled as she turned towards her. "I'll be in the hallways and rooms every day, and you're allowed to hop on over to my office practically whenever! Plus, Ruby is scheduled to meet you here in five minutes! Don't you wanna see her?" She tilted her head, still smiling brightly, "I'll wait with you if itll make you feel better!"

"...Blake was right..."

"P-pardon me?"

"You're not a Beowolf... You're a huntress... Just like us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU were Remnant is a make believe world that the RWBY characters use to escape their trauma.
> 
> 1\. Remnant is fake but I kept their birthplaces the same. (Aka Ruby in Patch Vale) because I didn't feel like making up any other ones.
> 
> 2\. An OC is the doctor, which I'm not always a bit fan of oc inserts but I couldn't use an actual RWBY character or real life person.
> 
> 3\. NONE OF THIS IS ACCURATE IN THE SLIGHTEST.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU were Remnant is a make believe world that the RWBY characters use to escape their trauma.
> 
> 1\. Remnant is fake but I kept their birthplaces the same. (Aka Ruby in Patch Vale) because I didn't feel like making up any other ones.
> 
> 2\. An OC is the doctor, which I'm not always a bit fan of oc inserts but I couldn't use an actual RWBY character or real life person.
> 
> 3\. NONE OF THIS IS ACCURATE IN THE SLIGHTEST.


End file.
